


Stark_Intern

by Timpaxew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers as family, Avengers prank war, Civilians, Gen, Infinity war is not addressed but neither is civil war lmao, Iron Dad, Mad levels of fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Photography, Protective Avengers, Social Media, Supportive Avengers, fantastic four added to the mcu because i love them, peter has a twitter guys, press, spider son, the internet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpaxew/pseuds/Timpaxew
Summary: In the spirit of keeping a secret identity, Peter’s twitter is under neither of his real names, made up or otherwise. The url started out as a joke, anyway. Who would care who he was if he just posted pictures of his family on twitter? The only people who would see it are Ned and Mj, and that’s only if Mj even cared to check her twitter.Well, that was when he only posted pictures of Ned and Aunt May, apparently more people cared when his family became The Avengers.(Five times Peter took pictures of his family, and one time people took pictures of him)





	1. Tony stark

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is a gen z nerd.. he likes Pokémon fight me. 
> 
> This is based off a post by @underoostark on tumblr

Peter leaned back in one of Tony’s lab chairs, “Mr.Stark, if I said it once i'll say it again” he spoke as he dramatically threw his hands in the air, “ the fifth generation of pokemon is just as valid as the rest of them.” Peter clicked his pen as he talked, doing large gestures with it in the air, “Ned has no idea what he's talking about, he's a fool and a coward.” 

Tony hummed from where he was sitting a few feet away from him, messing around with one of his gauntlets “i know so much about what youre talking about,” He grinned as he continued to work on the gauntlet, “Like all those words you just said made so much sense to me, I understood... so much.” He put a large amount of emphasis on his last words, smirking. 

Peter ignored him, pulling up his phone and snapping a picture as he talked “His defense is that the designs are awful and I have no taste, but honestly I think he's still just salty i didn't agree with him about Litten being the best alolan starter.” 

That got Tony to look up from the gauntlet again, “Oh, that's the one you made me watch on netflix isn’t it, with the big dog guy?” Tony lightly tapped the table with his hand, “Under the bridge” 

“Yes!” Peter clapped his hands together, still holding his phone, “that episode is art! He thinks the fire kitten dude is cuter than the pudgy little owl, which is blasphemy, if you ask me” Peter tapped the phone, taking another picture while he waited for Tony to respond.

“I liked the little kitten guy, tell Ed he's right” Tony pointed his screwdriver at him as he talked, and Peter took another picture. “He’s valid” Tony added, “if I didn’t use that one right, that’s how the slang is used now” 

“I cant believe ive been betrayed by The Iron Man, my very own mentor.” Peter joked, refocusing his camera before taking another picture. The lighting worked really well with the shine coming off the gauntlet, and the composition was nice. Quality picture of a quality Tony. 

“Hes cute, Peter.” Tony deadpanned and then laughed, “Are you taking pictures of me right now?” He mocked an accused tone, placing his hand over his chest. “I can't even escape paparazzi in my own home.” Tony moved to stand up from the lab bench. 

“No- im sorry!” Peter fumbled, shutting off his phone “Sorry- i’ll delete them,” 

Tony froze for a second, “No- no?” He spit out before regaining his suave tone,”Of course not, you're fine.” He reassured as he waved his hand dismissively, “Come on then, can i see them?” He did a grabby motion with his hand. 

“Uh… sure?” Peter mumbled, Sliding the phone towards Tony over the lab table. 

Tony immediately handed it back, “Gonna need you to type in the password, kid” 

“Oh, yeah” Peter quickly unlocked his phone and handed it back to his mentor.

Tony took it after a second and swiped through the photos, stopping to favorite a few of them with a slight smile on the edges of his lips, “These are great, kid.” his voice was laced with fondness as he handed Peter back his phone, “That's better than what the trained photographers can catch most’ the time.” 

“You think so?” Peter questioned, running a hand through his hair. 

Tony hummed, lost in thought for a moment before grinning, “I'm gonna need you to send me the ones i favorited, and you know?” He snapped his finger, “you'd be able to take way higher quality pictures with the new Stark Phone”

Peter laughed, “Mr.Stark, those are like a thousand bucks” he and Aunt May could barely afford the used iphone he already had.

Tony shrugged, “No problem, i'll make sure one gets to you” Tony tapped his hand against the lab table, “even better, i'll get one of the new ones im making for you to test out, two birds with one stone-” He hummed as he picked back up his screwdriver. 

“You don’t have to-” Peter cut in. 

“- yeah, you'll love it.” Tony continued, “Its got the best camera on any phone, and is virtually indestructible,” He motioned to Peters cracked and tattered phone, “Which clearly you need, Jesus kid, do you take that Slinging with you?”

“It's only the Screen protector thats cracked.” Peter defended himself, not even trying to pretend he doesn't bring his phone while out Spider-Manning. 

“So you need a screen protector protector to protect your screen protector” Tony chuckled “I should invent that.” He deadpanned before speaking again. “Oh and, if i use those photos for anything i'll make sure to credit you, do you publish your photography anywhere? Like a website or something?” Tony asked, “A facebook page?” 

“I guess I post things on my twitter?” Peter hummed, he had been afraid to post pictures of Tony, but if he didn’t care? Why not. 

“Oh cool, make sure you tag me in anything, i'll make sure my people retweet it” Tony said, tapping his knuckles restlessly against the table, distracted from his work.

“Your people?” Peter smiled, “I didn't know you had pr people to run your twitter?” 

Tony shrugged, “I haven't been allowed to control my own social media since Pepper forbid it” 

“What? Why?” Peter scrunched up his nose. 

“I posted too many rants complaining about supervillains and Pepper said it was ‘depressing’ and ‘terrifying to the common populace” Tony huffed, ‘you rant about getting shot to over a hundred million people one time, and all of a sudden people are worried for your safety,” 

“Thats fair.” Peter laughed. 

“I guess it is” Tony shrugged, “Now i have to get tweets peer reviewed before i can post them,” Tony crossed his arms, “yet Clint can post as many pictures of his dog as he wants”

“He’s cute, Tony” Peter said. 

“The dog or Clint?” Tony asked. “Because that might be why people like his tweets more than mine” 

“Both, that's exactly why he has so many followers.” Peter explained, “That's how it works.” 

“Cute things get followers then?” Tony hummed. 

“Yeah, if you were cute along with being Iron Man, you'd have the most followers on the site.” 

“Maybe i should start posting pictures of you, then” Tony joked. 

Peter laughed, “I'm not cute, i can bench press a bus” 

“-and be adorable while doing it, you’re truly talented kid.” Tony finished the sentence for him. 

“I strike fear into the hearts of criminals, Tony.” Peter scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah, alight Daredevil,” Tony turned back to his Gauntlet. 

“Im gonna post them on my twitter now” Peter announced as he unlocked his phone. He was met with his account before he found the ‘tweet’ button. Huh, his Url is about to make a lot more sense to all twenty or so of his followers. 

CamJansen  
@Stark_intern  
I post photography, usually of my family but the new york skyline is always a snack. 

 

Ok, New tweet. He tapped on his phone and was met with the usual ‘what's happening’ message before he started typing. He picked his favorite of the pictures he got. It was one of the ones Tony had favorited. The picture was of Tony unscrewing something on the gauntlet, the light from it’s palm lighting his face with a soft blue glow. It was great. 

 

CamJansen@Stark_intern:

@TonyStark Idiot man does a science 

 

Yeah, that sounds about right. Send Tweet. 

“You know you don't have to say Send Tweet out loud, right kid?” Tony spoke up, laughter in his voice. 

“Tony Stark doesn't know a damn thing about anything, Friday send Tweet” Peter announced, clicking his pen again. 

“The little Fire Shit from pokemon is still cuter than the owl, Friday send Tweet” Tony shot back, sitting up in his chair. 

“Sure thing, boss” Friday spoke up, Will send it to the reviewers momentarily, would you like me to fix grammar and add context?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Sure thing Fri, make sure you tag the kid, and i refuse to add anymore context.” 

Peter huffed a laugh, “He is not. Rowlet is clearly superior, send tweet.”

“This isn't how verbal conversations work, and you're wrong, send tweet.” Tony shot back at him, typing something into his own phone. 

Peter was about to retaliate when his phone buzzed in his hand, he looked down at it to see he got a notification, ‘@TonyStark retweeted your tweet: idiot man does a science’ 

And then another notification loaded in, and another. And then his phone was buzzing like a particularly aggravated hive of wasps. And not the fun superhero kind. Just normal, angry, buzzing wasps. 

In fact, he was currently getting bombarded with an avalanche of twitter notifications. An unprecedented amount of twitter notifications. A concerning amount of twitter notifications. Just a whole bunch of them. 

“Kid, you’re phone wants your attention” Tony laughed from next to him, “it’s determined to get it, too” 

“Yeah Tony, I noticed that” Peter hummed, taking a bit too long to unlock his phone. He opened his twitter app and was met with a little 99+ over his notification icon. So that was fun. He clicked on his profile and was met with the fact he now had more than a thousand followers- and counting. And a few tweets he didn’t remember making. 

CamJansen @stark_intern: a few moments ago: @TonyStark He is not. Rowlet is clearly superior, send tweet.

CamJansen @Stark_intern: two minutes ago:  
Tony Stark doesn't know a damn thing about anything, Friday send Tweet

Peter ran his hand through his hair before addressing the disembodied voice that wasn’t actually in the room. “Friday, when did you get ahold of my twitter account?” Peter asked the ai. 

“Karen gave it to me” The slightly accented voice spoke from the walls. 

“Then how did Karen get my Twitter account?” Peter said, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Oh, i gave it to her” Tony spoke up from next to him. 

Peter rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm before speaking again, “And Mr.Stark, do I want to know how you got my twitter account” 

“Im Tony Stark,” Tony said as an explanation.

“Touché” Peter sighed, turning off notifications for his twitter.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a basic idea of what I want to do with this fic, like with each character but if y’all have any request as to who I should do next, that’d be great

Peter strained his arm in a vain attempt to reach the family sized box of lucky charms tucked into the corner of the cereal cabinet. “Why are these so tall!” He complained into the air of the room. 

Peter tapped his foot on the linoleum, he could always just climb up to reach it, but apparently that was ‘creepy’ and Tony ‘wasn't ready for that at 6am’ and he “scuffs the walls with his gross sneakers” so he had to keep his feet firmly on the floor. Didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. 

“He’s not even that tall! How does he reach them!” Peter groaned, taking a step back and leaning against the counter. “Why would he ever need such huge cupboards” 

“We have a lot of food” Cap said from behind him, reaching past to grab two boxes of cereal. “And he likes excuses he can use to build robots that fix his problems, especially ones with easy solutions” 

“Just buy a stool, Tony” Peter sighed, watching Steve as he dropped the boxes onto the counter, Peter huffed “Or- he just found himself a tall friend, apparently”

“or get a tall friend” Steve agreed, swinging open another one of the kitchen’s cabinets and taking out two bowls, placing them on the peninsula. 

Peter huffed as he grabbed a few spoons from the silverware drawer and followed Steve to the counter. 

“Little known fact, that's actually why the avengers first assembled,” Steve continued, with just enough sarcasm for Peter to understand he was joking. 

Steve gestured with his hand as he talked, “I can hear him now- ‘There was an idea; to assemble a group of extraordinarily tall people, so they could reach the things we never could’” Steve said in a poor imitation of Director Fury. 

“That's what Tony said,” Peter turned back to look at Steve behind the door to the fridge, “well minus the joke- you know what i mean, that Mr.Furry said that” 

“He used to say that alot” Cap mumbled as he started to pour Lucky charms into his own bowl. 

“Wait, i wanted the lucky charms” Peter objected as Steve tried to pour some health cereal into his bowl. 

“Who are you, Clint?” Steve laughed, “if you want to eat the sugar mess, you've gotta be able to reach it yourself” Cap said as he put the cereal back onto the highest shelf. “Also they’re super unhealthy” 

“How come you get it then?” Peter complained as he pulled the milk gallon out of the fridge. 

“Im older than you, and“I'm a super soldier” Steve pointed out as he took milk from Peter and poured it into the bowls. 

“Only by like 90 years… thats barely anything” Peter complained,” and I'm a Super Spider” Peter pointed out, doing a large gesture with his hand towards himself. 

“Yeah, a spider who needs to eat a good breakfast, because hes got school today” Steve pointed out as he put the milk away, “eat your raisins” There was laughter in his voice as he pointed towards Peter’s food. 

“I will, but i refuse to enjoy it” Peter said, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

Peter was holding his phone in one hand, scrolling through photos as he ate, favoriting the ones he liked most, and deleting the ones he didn’t. The other hand was still busily shoveling cereal into his mouth. 

“That one's really good!” Steve was looking over his shoulder and smiling, “love the lighting, you take that in the lab?” He asked, words muffled by a combination of talking with his mouth full, and covering his mouth with his wrist to try and hide the fact that he was talking while his mouth full of cereal. 

“Yeah, last night” Peter rubbed he back of his neck, “the lighting was nice,” 

“It’s great! Love the blue” Steve nodded, “the lighting down there’s always been great, used to love painting down there while Tony worked” 

“I’ve never been good at art, but it was fun to take pictures of,” Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

“Photography is art” Steve said with an air of finality, “and you’d be great at drawing, you have an eye for art” Steve pointed at the phone, “I mean look at that” 

“Thanks, Cap” Peter laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“If you want to learn about painting, I can teach you?” Steve hummed, twirling the spoon in his hand. 

“Really- wow.” Peter smiled, struck by the fact that Captain America was offering to teach him to paint. A few years back he would have never believed that. Granted, it wasn’t even that long ago he, and everyone else, thought Captain America was very dead. Where had his life run off to? A not-so-dead american hero wanted to teach him to paint. 

And it wasnt like getting art tips from Captain America was no big deal or anything… his old art was all over the Smithsonian and like.. Museums that are just for art. If Steve actually sold any of his art… they'd probably sell for more than Peter was worth. Tony had told him forever ago that he spent millions buying Steve back his old stuff after 2012, right when the avengers first formed. Just one of his drawings could pay off someone’s college tuition. 

That's who was going to teach him- someone that good at art. 

He was totally going to embarrass himself. This is going to be terrible. “ Thank you so much, Cap… i can’t promise I’ll be anything special, though.” Peter said out loud. 

“You’ll be great, not at first, but that’s the point of teaching you” Steve hummed, “after school then?” Cap cracked his knuckles as he stood up, pushing his bowl towards the sink and rinsing it out, “If you try out art, i'll try your photography, it’s only fair” 

“Really! That’d be awesome!” Peter smiled. 

Steve smiled, “I haven't got to use digital cameras very much… we had actual cameras way back, but we never could afford that kind of stuff,” Steve shook his head, “Cant wait.” 

“They're ton of fun, i've never used an old camera before, but i've used Mj’s Polaroid” Peter laughed, “You can take like hundreds of pictures with digital- i was terrified to waste her film” 

Steve nodded, “Bucky’s Aunt used to have a Camera, we only brought it out on occasion, the thing probably looked alien compared to what you've grown up with” 

Peter fiddled with the spoon he was still holding, “My uncle used to have an old one, that his grandpa had… i barely remember it” 

Steve lightly put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, “That's adorable, i always forget you all still have our old stuff- not just in museums.” 

Peter smirked, “I mean, we also had some old Captain America dolls, May got them from her side of the family, i ended up giving one of them to Bucky when he first came to the tower”

“Is that where he got that?” Steve shook his head, “he's been moving it around my room at night and telling me its The Ghost of Propaganda Past.” Steve said with a completely straight face. 

Peter snorted before getting up and pouring the rest of his milk into the sink. 

“Wait… you need your lunch.” Steve looked back up at him, “Its important”

“Whether you're a student or a soldier..” Peter quoted, doing an absurdly deep voice.

“You better not” Steve laughed, “I thought I lived that down” 

“It’ll be another seventh year’s before you live that one down, buddy” Peter laughed, throwing some food from the fridge into a brown paper bag and grabbing a few of the Enhanced Metabolism granola bars Tony made. 

“You’re a little punk, know that?” Steve was chuckling as he picked up his keys from the counter. 

“This is why they want you to drop me off at school on mondays,” Peter rubbed his eyes as he followed Steve towards the garage. 

Steve hummed in question from a few feet ahead of him and Peter took it as invitation to continue.

“Because you're always up at like, ungodly hours anyway” Peter threw his hands in the air, “So taking me to school at six while i'm at the tower is no big deal” 

“Is it now?” Steve asked as he handed Peter his helmet.

“Yeah,” Peter said absently, “Wait. Why are you even up this early?” Peter asked. 

Steve shrugged from in front of him, “I like to paint the sunrise before i run in the morning. 

Peter laughed under his breath, of course he did, that’s adorable. “That's such a big mood Sir, i love it” 

“Well, you’re a big mood too, kid” Steve smiled, “That is a compliment right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Peter chuckled, sitting behind Steve on his motorcycle. “Do you always keep the shield on the front of your motorcycle?” Peter asked as Steve clicked it into place under the handle bars. 

“No, most of the time I have it on me” Cap said offhandedly. 

“That honestly sounds just about right” Peter laughed. 

“Also like to see people smile when they see me on the road” Steve hummed as he buckled his helmet. 

“That sounds even more right” Peter laughed. 

Peter wished he bought one of those ties that let you connect your phone to your wrist. So you can’t drop it. He was absolutely terrified of losing it in the middle of the street. He broke them enough Spider-manning. 

Luckily for him, they were stuck in that patented New York traffic, and he had sticky hands, so he was able to pull out his phone with minimal anxiety. 

He had to get this picture, they were driving with the sun in front of them, so the light shined through the cusp of Steve’s hair that had escaped the cheesy Captain America themed helmet they had gotten for him. The color of it worked really well with the brown leather jacket Steve was wearing, and the light oranges of the sun. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t capture that moment. 

He had to hold his phone above Steve’s head to get the composition he wanted, so he probably looked like an idiot. After he had gotten the picture he tapped Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah kid?” Steve asked once they reached another stop light. 

Peter held his phone up, “I got a nice picture of you, Can i post it?” 

Steve hummed, “Yeah sure, just tag me in it, i want to see it.” he said before he started driving again. 

Steve dropped him off a little bit away from the school, leaving him with about a block or too left to walk. Which was fine, Peter’s the one who asked him to do it. He didn’t need everyone at school to know Steve “Captain America” Rogers was driving him to school today. Steve was sweet like that, for listening to him, most of the others refused to. When it was his turn to drop him off, Clint almost walked him in when he tried to ask. No offense to clint, but without the bow and super suit… he wasnt that noticeable. For his credit, that may be the point when you're a spy. So full compliments to Clint, no one questioned him dropping Peter off. 

Peter smiled when he saw Ned, Clearly all ready for classes to start and talking to Mj by her locker. 

“Hey!” Peter greeted, walking up to the two. 

“You’re late again, Parker” Mj said, “you’re late like half the week nowadays” 

“Uh, you know- sometimes there’s a ton of traffic on the way from my apartment” Peter lied, terribly. 

“An hours worth of traffic?” Mj smirked, “it’s almost like you’re driving all the way from upstate” 

Peter scrambled for something to say “I wasn’t- why would I be upstate?” Peter sputtered, earning a laugh from Mj. 

“I assumed you needed to go up to the compound for the Stark Internship?” Mj asked, shaking her head.

“Yes- yeah. Something like that.” Peter agreed, startling when the five minute bell went off. “I’ll meet y’all in first period?” Peter shrugged, running to throw his backpack in his locker before class started. 

The first period bell went off a split second before Peter dove through the doorway, scrambling to his desk and earning a glare from Mj. 

Peter settled into his desk as first period started, people really seemed to like the picture of Tony, he might as well post the one of Steve. He wanted to see it anyway. 

Peter pulled his phone out under his desk, trying not to be too obvious as he opened twitter. 

“Some old man drove me to school today, loved the sunrise. @CptMerica” Peter captioned the photo before posting it. 

The notifications seemed to roll in immediately, but a minute later he got a response from Tony. 

Ironed man @tonystark:  
Reply> I thought I was old man?

Peter smiled at his phone before tweeting back “you’re all old :p” hitting ‘send tweet’ seconds before the teacher yelled at him to put his phone away. 

He apologized quickly and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Now that he was paying attention Peter realized the teacher had been explaining an assignment, it’s a good thing he started paying her attention now because she was assigning groups. 

“Group 1 is, Alissa, Daniel, Jared, Ned” the teacher called out, and Peter sighed, not with Ned this time, then. 

“Group 2: Flash,-“ oh hopefully he wasn’t in this group, “Gordon, Ethan-” oh, two of Flash’s friends, hopefully he wasn’t in this group. “Peter-“ the teacher continued and the godforsaken student closed his eyes, this was it; he’d meet his end writing an essay on Of Mice and Men. “And Michelle” the teacher finished, and ok, maybe this wasn’t too bad. Hes so lucky to officially have more than one friend. 

Peter gathered his stuff and falls into a seat next to Mj, the two of them getting to work finishing their assignment while Flash sits on a desk a few feet away talking loudly with his friends. 

“Why does he keep the phone under his desk if he’s gonna make it clear he’s not paying attention anyway?” Mj huffed, writing something else down without looking. 

Peter shrugged, turning in to listen to Flash’s conversation. 

“I’m telling y’all, this kid is legit.” Flash waved a pencil he wasn’t planning on using in the air as he talked, “He insulted Tony Stark, like iron man Tony Stark!” 

“What are they talking about” Peter said quickly, who insulted Tony? He looked towards Mj, who was furrowing her brows as she watched Flash. 

Mj shrugged, “hey Eugene!” Mj called, and Peter couldn’t help but stare at her in shock, why would she provoke him, he was distracted, he wasn’t interacting with them, it was best case scenario. Why poke the beehive? 

“What?” Flash looked up from his conversation.

“What are you going on about this time?” Mj asked, giving Peter a sideyed glance while she waited for him to respond.

“That new guy on twitter, dudes been interacting with The Avengers.” Flash looked to his friends, waiting for them to add to what he was saying, before he noticed Peter. 

Flash sneered holding up his phone, “See Parker, @Stark_Intern is the real deal, this is what an actual Stark internship would be like” he laughed, “don’t you wish you had one?” 

Mj sent him a look that was simultaneously a look of pure suffering and the most amusement he’d seen from her all day. 

“Wait,” said one of Flash’s nicer goons. The kid wasn’t even that bad on his own, (they even had a nice conversation while paired for Spanish the other day) “ok but, if Peter did intern at Stark, don’t you think he would know who The Stark Intern was?”

Peter was impressed, most of the kids who were nice to him didn’t even believe in his internship. Hell, most of the teachers thought he was lying. 

Flash laughed at his friends comment, “oh yeah, hey Penis” Flash turned towards him, “so, do you know who @Stark_Intern is?” 

“you want to know?” Peter said without thinking. 

Flash scoffed, “who doesn’t?” Flash scrolled through his phone, before showing Peter his own twitter account, “everyone’s trying to figure out who this kid is, he keeps talking to the real actual avengers, so it’s legit” 

“They did an article about him on buzzfeed, how have you not heard of him yet.” The kid from math said and Peter was struck by the knowledge that buzzfeed knew about him. 

“They What” Peter started, getting completely ignored when Flash continued with his conversation. 

“Captain America drove him to school today” Flash turned to The Kid From Spanish, “He literally just posted that one.” 

“All the way from upstate?” Mj said in clearly mock surprise from next to him, getting ignored by Flash, but rising an offended look from Peter. She can at least pretend not to know everything. 

“People have been trying to figure out who the guy is, It’s wild” the kid waved his hand, “he starts talking to The Avengers, completely out of the blue, and no one knows who he actually is? That’s absurd” 

“Hey, Wait” Guy From Spanish Class said, “we don’t know they’re a guy, they could be anyone” 

“Wait I thought their name was Cam Jansen, that’s their name on twitter isn’t it?” Flash’s other friend spoke up. 

 

Mj rolled her eyes, “that’s a reference to a kid’s book series, my dude “ 

Flash looked up at the sound of ridicule “yeah, idiot. We all knew that”

Mj looked to Peter with a raised eyebrow, finding a way to get the mood of ‘he totally didn’t know that’ across with nothing but a look

By the time school had ended, Peter almost forgot about learning how to do art. And if his phone’s notifications weren’t still busted, he might have forgotten about that too. 

So it made sense when he didn’t notice the text from Cap saying he’d be a bit early today. He’d been busy messing around and trying to organize his locker. 

By the time he responded, Cap had tried to call him again and then texted him that his usual parking spot was taken. 

“Will wear disguise, no worries” Cap texted him, which knowing Steve’s history with disguises, wouldn’t be much. 

Peter stumbled out of the school and immediately noticed the abnormally large man with a baseball cap and sunglasses barley obscuring his face. 

How he thought anyone wouldn’t recognize him, Peter didn’t know, but no one else seemed to have yet, so that was promising. 

Peter waved to Steve, jogging to catch up before standing next to him, “where’d you park the-“ he started to ask before he was interrupted. 

“Hey Penis!” A voice yelled over he crowd of teenagers trying to leave for the day, “trying to leave early today, huh?” Flash walked towards him, followed by a gaggle of assorted boys. 

“Woah, who’s this?” Flash motioned to Steve, “didn’t know you were hiring bodyguards now, that’s a low, even for you”

Steve stepped to stand in between Peter and Flash, he managed to say “family friend.” In a way that sounded both nice in the southern bell kind of way, and wrapped in at least ten layers of intimidation.

Flash backed off, giving Peter a dirty look before walking away. 

“i just want you to know I’m telling Tony about this,” Steve said as he motioned Peter to follow towards his motorcycle, which ended up being parked down the street. 

Peter messed with his phone while steve drove them back to the tower.

Now that he looked at his mentions… people really were trying to figure out who he was? 

My dog @samglambam: so… do we have any proof that @stark_intern really is an intern at stark? 

Nate@nokendoken: @stark_intern is clearly fake, I checked the website and they don’t even have an internship program 

Avenge me @sarahstills: @stark_intern what’s the story behind your name? 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, how many people really didn’t know about the most iconic Kids book series to ever grace the shelves of libraries everywhere. 

Cam Jansen @Stark_intern: there’s two types of people in this world: intellectuals and those who don’t say “click” audibly when they see something important

That tweet should clear things up enough, and if they don’t get it, if they’re on twitter they have access to google. 

By the time they got back to the garage Steve was tapping something nervously into his phone. “Friday.. please” he mumbled under his breath before turning off his phone and turning back to Peter. 

“So bad news, Clint already called the common floor for a spy only Mario Kart tournament, so we’ve been booted to another room for our lesson, sorry” steve shook his head, “all my art stuffs on my floor anyway” he tapped his index finger on the side of his phone, “unless you’d rather stay in your room, I can bring the art stuff down” 

Peter shook his head, “it’s fine, my room is too close to the common’s living room, id rather not get distracted by Clint yelling about cheating, anyway.”

Steve laughed, telling Friday the floor as they entered the elevator.

The door opened to Steve’s floor, into a room Peter assumed was supposed to be the living room. At some point steve had remodeled it to be more of an art room. But even just looking at it a moment, he could tell he basically lived there anyway, so the name still applied. 

There was bookshelves and cabinets covering three of the room’s four walls, and the whole place was filled to the brim with desks and a few bean bags. It had the appearance that at some point an interior designer had been in here and fixed it up. At some point over the years in use it had fallen into the disarray of controlled chaos. Sketchbooks were littered around the room and peter had stepped on at least two pencils by the time he had walked to one of the two easels set up in front of the barren wall. 

The fourth wall was left uncovered and was a huge floor to ceiling window, which was presumably where cap painted every morning.

Both easels were littered with erasers and scraps that Cap seemed to be intent on cleaning up at the moment. 

“You can use Bucky’s usual spot- I should have spent more time setting everything’s ing up, sorry” Cap laughed, shoving a few small glass containers of ink into a shelf. “It's a mess in here” 

“No, it’s fine,” Peter said quickly. It was barely even disorganized, the lab had at least eighty percent more clutter. And it was a place of controlled science. Or it was supposed to be. 

Steve grabbed a folder from the bag he had been wearing and picked out to identical pictures, the picture of tony he’d taken yesterday. 

He pinned the photos to each of the easels with masking tape, and then shrugged and turned back to one of the gigantic cabinets. 

“I… can’t do this” Peter ran his hand through his hair, moving to sit criss cross applesauce on the stool. 

“You haven’t even picked up a pencil yet, kid” Steve laughed, now kneeling on the floor and looking through some boxes, “I can't find the acrylics..” He mumbled to himself. 

Peter turned to look at the photo taped to the corner of his easel, Tony stared back at him, and Peter really didn't want to make this painting terrible. What if tony ever saw it? 

“How am I supposed to recreate that?” Peter threw his hands in the air, pointing at the printed out picture of tony he had taken yesterday. 

“Just like you took it, you already knows what makes true photo good, that was the hard part. Now you just have to recreate it, I’ll help you, don’t worry” 

Peter nodded, he had Cap to help, he wouldn’t fail this too badly. 

“So.. how much do you know about drawing?” Steve said as he placed a few tubes of paint on a rolly table, along with two stained mason jars of water. 

“I don’t know anything about drawing, I thought we were painting?” Peter asked. 

Steve let out a small laugh, “ok, we’ll start there, then”  
Steve tapped his pencil against the easel “So, you know the number one rule of art?” Steve asked. 

“What?” Peter urged him on. 

“You see that picture of tony?” Steve pointed at the paper. 

“The one I’m drawing?” Peter asked, looking back up at steve. 

“Now” steve continued, covering the reference with his hand, “what do you know about that picture of Tony”

Peter thought for a second, “I remember the blue lighting and what tony looks like” 

Steve smiled, still covering the picture, “and what does Tony look like? Do you remember where the light was strongest?” 

“Uh… Tony has brown eyes and a goatee” peter continued, knowing it would be hard to get any vaguer. 

“That’s good, now,” steve uncovered the picture with flourish, “think about how wrong you were”

Peter’s shoulders slumped as he blinked at the real picture “so I was wrong?” He sighed. 

“Well, no.” Steve clapped his hands together, “You just didn’t know.” 

“What?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. 

“When you’re doing art, you should draw what you see” steve points to his own eyes and then to the picture, “not what you know” Steve lightly bumped his temple with his knuckle. 

“Oh” peter said, staring at the picture he took and trying to take in all the details at once. 

“Yeah! So you know tony has the goatee right, but you have to see exactly what it looks like to draw it correctly,” Steve explained. 

“Oh, I get it!” Peter’s eyes went wide, “oh that’s really cool” 

Steve smiles softly, “once you get that down, you can basically draw anything” he explained. 

Peter nodded, still trying to memorize the shape of Tony’s nose. He never noticed the crook towards the middle of it, he must have broken it at some point. 

“So, if you look at your photo, the composition is wonderful.” Steve hummed, “It’s perfect, actually. You really brought attention to Tony’s cheekbones with the lighting here, Love it”

“Thanks” Peter looked to the ground as he smiled. 

“Here, I can show you the tricks of the trade, when it comes to drawing tony” Steve said as he got up from his chair, moving over to one of the bookshelves that held a ton of spiral bound notebooks. 

He pulled out a tattered sketchbook with T-O-N-Y-1 written on it in large letters, the sharpie rubbing off a little bit once it got to the ‘Y’. 

“I’ve done a ton of studies on what Tony looks like, some of these are pretty old-“ steve shook his head at some of the earlier pages, flipping past them quickly “they aren’t very good.” 

The first few pages were all in pencil, but as Steve flipped through the book a few were shaded in what looked like charcoal, and then watercolor, and then once he got a large chunk through the book most of it was a paint Peter didn’t recognize. 

“Woah you drew all of these?” Peter asked, stopping Steves flipping to look closely at a painting of tony in the lab, concentrating on what looked like an old model of the suit. He was biting his tongue in concentration, and the lighting was fairly similar to the photo Peter had taken. Besides how young he looked in the picture, it was like looking directly at him. “07/06/12” was written in the corner, in what looked like the same ball point pen used on the smaller sketches to the other page to the left. 

Steve looked away, “yeah, but you can tell I wasn’t really used to drawing him yet, the nose is all wrong, it barely looks like him”

Peter shook his head, taking his hand off from on top of the book, “I think it looks perfect.” He said after a moment. “How did you find the time to draw all of these?”

Cap laughed, “it started out just because I was bored, but after awhile pulling out my sketchbook was just reflex” he shrugged, it helps that I have so much art stuff now. Don’t have to worry about wasting it”

“Wasting it?” Peter echoed. 

“Yeah, back during the depression? All I had was my school pen and the inside pages of the Bible” steve smiled fondly, “Father John hated me something awful” steve laughed as he flipped a few more pages. 

“I mean, little did he know those would end up in the museums!” Peter said with a vicarious pride, smiling up at Steve.

“I didn’t know that either, though” steve shrugged, stopping on a drawing of all the avengers sitting on the common room couch. The room looked different than it did now; maybe it was the artistic depiction, or just age. But something felt off about it, there wasn’t as many nick nacks littered around. This one was also painted, with the thicker almost chalky paint. 

“What’d you use to make that?” Peter asked, rubbing his index finger over the surface of the paper. 

“Oh, that’s gouache, I used it a lot in this first sketchbook, id never heard of it before Tony gave it to me” he hummed, “apparently it’s one of the oldest paints”

“So we’re using acrylics today?” Peter asked, looking back at the tubes of paint Steve had gotten out. 

Steve smiled, “yeah but we have to sketch it first.” Steve handed Peter a number 2 pencil and smiled at him. “You know what construction shapes are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve got the two main avengers done... who next?


	3. Family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short avengers as family goof! Im planning on doing a spy next ;)

“What about the office?” Peter spoke up, scrolling through his twitter feed while sinking into the Common room’s almost obnoxiously large couch, a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously in his lap. 

Thor whipped around to look at him, almost knocking over the ratty old recliner he was sitting in. Don’t ask Peter how that ended up in the common room of one of the most advanced buildings in the Us, from what he’s learned it’s always taken it’s place somewhere in the tower. Peter has almost brought it to his room, but apparently everyone was attached to it. He’d never gotten so many blatant refusals towards one thing. It was seriously just sitting in the lab before. Tony once offhandedly mentioned someone had donated it to them ages ago. 

How it ended up in the center of the common room, is another question. Someone must have dragged it to this floor. Hopefully Tony didn’t carry it here himself, honestly he probably paid someone to do it. But still, dragging a recliner older than Thor up to the seventieth floor of his own tower for some petty reason like Thor or Cap or someone volunteered to do it was just the kind of thing Tony would do. 

He’ll have to ask Friday to check if that idiot man threw his back out or something. 

Thor rose a hand in the air, “We should watch the show with those very good friends!” Thor announced to the room,

“Do you mean ‘friends’?” Clint snorted from the other side of the couch Peter that was sitting on, “I have to agree with the god on this one, i want friends”

“We gotta watch one of the seasons with the guy that looks just like the Ant dude” Sam said from the other couch that sat along the opposite wall, smaller but still far too big for a proper couch. He was sharing a blanket with Barnes, who they were still trying to acclimate to modern culture. 

Steve said they did the same thing to him when the avengers first got together, but Tony made Peter watch a ton of 80s movies too, so he guesses it’s not because they were frozen. 

Peter knitted his eyebrows, “Steve, have you even watched friends up until that season?” 

“maybe” he laughed, shaking his head with a ‘no’ while not looking up from his sketchbook

Peter didn’t recognize the sketchbook he was drawing in from the ones he'd seen before, this one was different, too. It looked new, and like he was only a few pages into it. 

It was square, and couldn’t be more than eight inches across. It was bound in blue and red leather. How Steve was able to see what he was drawing with only the light from the tv, Peter had no idea. It was so dark in here he could barely see the pages, maybe Steve’s vision is better. 

The microwave beeped from the kitchen, “We’re watching friends.” Nat said from the kitchen, opening the microwave and pulling out another bag of popcorn. She immediately threw it towards Hawkeye, who caught it without even looking. 

Clint looked down at the bag for a second before scoffing, “Tony!” Clint threw his head into the back of the couch, sighing and holding up the bag of popcorn extravagantly, “I can’t believe this.” 

“What?” Peter huffed a laugh, taking another handful of his own popcorn and throwing it into his mouth. 

“That asshole got the ‘lightly buttered’ kind!” Clint complained, “I can’t believe…” Clint’s voice drowned out as he slowly held up his hands, one still holding a bag of popcorn.

Clint chuckled at the glares getting sent his way, “I didn’t mean to curse in front of the kid” 

Peter stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth, “yeah Clint don’t curse, what the f-!” 

“You better not.” Natasha interrupted as she walked into the room, tossing a bag of popcorn at Tony’s face as she sat between him and Clint on the couch. 

“Ok,” Peter backtracked. 

That got a laugh from Clint, who wordlessly handed Natasha his own bag of popcorn. 

Nat opened the bag before taking a handful and handing it back to Clint, “friends.” She threw the remote at Tony. 

As the episode started, the show slowly started to lose the attention of the group. Clint was starting to periodically throw popcorn kernels at Bucky, who without fail assumed it was Sam. 

Eventually he moved on to something more interesting, careening his neck to look at peter from behind Nat, “hey, kid” he whispered over the back of the couch.

“Yes?” Peter asked over the show’s laugh track, 

“I have an idea.” Clint smiled, “I was thinking-“

“Dangerous,” Natasha stage whispered back at them. 

Clint ignored her and kept whispering to peter, “you see this popcorn?” He held up a single piece of popcorn.

“Yes?” Peter laughed, “What about it?”I

“How much you want to bet I can throw this, and get it to land perfectly in Tony’s coffee” Clint threw a glance at Tony, sitting on the opposite couch with his legs on the coffee table.

A smile fell over peters features, “my life.” He said as he opened his camera. 

Tony wasn’t much paying attention, steve was showing him something he was drawing, and the two were smiling. Tony’s cup of coffee was left neglected in his hand, hovering over the coffee table.

“He’ll never expect it” Peter said in an exaggerated stage whisper. 

“That’s why we’re doing it now, kid” Clint smirked, a conspiratorial note to his voice.

Steve leaned back on the other couch, looking back towards Peter as he flipped to another page in his sketchbook. 

Clint smirked. 

Steve caught Peter’s eyes and rose an accusatory eyebrow at him. Peter slowly brought his finger to his mouth, pleading Cap to play along, please! This will Be momentous. Cap shook his head but didn’t give them away. 

The lighting wasn’t perfect, but he could tell it was much better quality than his old camera could have gotten. The light of the television lit their faces and made Clint look downright devilish. 

Clint chuckled, only smirking at the side glance Natasha was giving him. “Ready?” Clint asked, slowly rearing back his arm. 

“Totally.” Peter whispered back, framing the video and pressing play. 

Clint reeled back his arm, a look of intense concentration on his face as he let go of the piece of popcorn, sending it flying across the room. 

With an almost silent ‘plop’ Clint broke out into laughter. 

Peter was pretty sure the hand holding his phone was shaking with laughter, slowly zooming in on the long suffering look Tony was giving the coffee mug in his hand. 

Tony clicked his tongue “Barton.” He said, his tone without sadness or anger, but a sort of resigned acceptense. 

“You wanted?” Clint wheezed, shaking Nat’s shoulder. Who, by the way, was totally smiling, at least a little bit, even if she was pretending not to. 

It was beautiful. 

Tony silently got up from his seat, handing Clint his old mug as he passed, “you’re lucky I was almost finished with that,” he laughed as he poured himself a new mug. 

“Now you know why I buy the popcorn you don’t like” Tony deadpanned from the kitchen. 

“Because Steve wants us to eat healthier?” Clint shot back without hesitation and with an overly triumphant look he pressed the button to unleash the legs to his seat recliner. 

“That may be true.” Tony pointed an accusatory finger at Clint as he moved to sit back down at the other couch. 

“Tony! Can I post a video of that to twitter?” Peter chuckled, already thinking of a caption.

“Sure, just clear it with Pr.” Tony sighed.

“Peter if you don’t post that I will cry” Clint pleaded him from the other end of the couch, still chuckling to himself.

CamJansen@stark_intern: a moment ago  
[ ]  
The betrayal of a century has occurred. 

Reply> @oh_wow_jeez: are they watching friends?? 

Reply> @fallingatlas: can’t believe the avengers had another civil war 

Reply> @a-random-dog: what does being an intern even entail?? Family movie nights with the avengers? Sign me the f up lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who next? Also I’m in the middle of a writing block, if you have any other kind of prompt that’d be darling!


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint’s my favorite avenger... expect more from him in the future

“Who even decided he was allowed to use his tech!” Peter sighed extravagantly, flopping over onto the kitchen counter. He looked over the crook of his elbow at his accomplice, Who had his feet propped up on the counter as he leaned back in his bar stool. 

Clint laughed, “Steve did, ‘parently it’s only fair” he said, twirling the pencil he was holding between his fingers, “if y’all get to use your powers, he gets his” 

Peter scoffed, “of course Steve would say that, that’s his team,” Peter slowly lifted his head off the countertop, “This isn't fair!” He slammed his head back into his arms. 

Clint laughed at him, “and what are the rest of us, chopped liver?” 

Peter spun around his piece of filler paper, sliding it across the counter, “I can't come up with any good ideas”

“Well kid, guess you’re in luck!” Clint shrugged before sitting up straight in his chair, throwing his pencil to the wind as he moved “You just so happened to bargain yourself the best teammate possible!” Clint slammed a hand on the counter. 

Peter smiled, “Uh-huh. And Nat definitely wasn’t my first choice” 

“can’t blame you, she was my first choice too” Clint shrugged, 

“that traitor” Peter scrunched his nose, “What does Thor have that we don't?”

Clint chuckled, “Brucey and Buck both refuse to join in on the fun, so what were her other choices?” Clint smiled at the table, “a literal child or the human equivalent of buttered toast landing face down on the floor?” 

Peter shook his head, “you’re a spy, Clinton!” 

“Clinton?” Clint asked, before laughing, “yeah alright, and you’re Spidey, what’s up?”

Peter sat up on the bar stool, moving to sit on his own feet, “We’re the team from hell! My spider powers, your spy knowledge!” 

“Your ability to crawl in air vents, My ability to climb in air vents” Clint continued, counting off the two on his fingers.

“Exactly!” Peter clapped, “we’ve got this!” 

“We’ll get em,” Clint laughed, “ok so, game plan.” He spun the paper towards himself and grabbed another pencil out of a cup on the island. 

“This thing isn’t even sharpened,” Clint groaned before picking up a pen and clicking it a few too many times, “ok…” he did a fake drumroll with both the broken pencil and the new pen, “new plan!”  
Clint looked at him expectantly before cocking his head to the side, “Well kid, got any ideas?” 

Peter leaned back in his chair before bumping his fist together softly,“we’ve gotta prank Tony first.” 

Clint waved his pen in the air as he spoke, “now you're talking!” Clint pulled the paper to himself before starting to scrawl borderline unintelligibly over it. 

Clint had drawn what looked like a maze you’d find on a kid’s menu, but only if said kids menu had been sent through a shredder a few dozen times, and then hastily taped back together into what appeared to be a totally new the maze. 

Clint smiled triumphantly as he turned it back towards Peter, “you up for this plan?” 

“Clint, that’s nothing” Peter laughed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Ah, secret of the spy trade for you there, son,” Clint tapped his temple, “no one can steal your plans if you can’t even read them,” 

“That’s stupid, Clint.” Peter laughed under his breath, “I love it” 

Clint smiled before turning the paper back towards Peter, “take notes… my tiny spy pupil” 

Peter chuckled before writing “DONT Be like Clint” in big letters in the middle of the page.

Clint didn’t seem to notice.

“So, how do you feel about air vents?” Clint asked, looking upwards as he spoke. 

“Depends... are they clean?” Peter asked, following Clint’s gaze towards the ceiling. 

“Are they clean?!” Clint scoffed, “that's like asking if they’re safe or- or if they are structurally sound!” Clint leaned back in the bar stool, “the answer is: of course not.” 

Peter must have made a face at him because Clint was waving a joking finger at him accusingly. “Hubris is the folly of man young one,” laughter broke into his voice, “You fail to bring your A game to a prank war you yourself started, shameful.” 

Peter scoffed, “my A game?” 

Clint tapped his pen on the table, “Yes, the A stands for Avenger” 

“So then I’ll just have to bring my avenger game, and beat all of you” Peter smirked at him. 

“Yeah, and how are you going to do that?” Clint cocked his head to the side. 

“Easy,” Peter said, “you’re all super old, I have the power of youth on my side” 

“First; ouch” Clint huffed, “and second, bold of you to ignore that we all have experience”

Peter scoffed, “Experience” He said, “Experience at tower wide prank wars?” 

“Of course!” Clint huffed standing up from the bar. 

“Wait, What?” Peter asked, following him up. 

“Oh young one, we’ll have to regale you with tales of war,” Clint waved a hand in the air “... after we murder the competition”

“so the avengers have had prank wars before” Peter hopped on his feet to catch up to Clint. 

Clint smiled, “many”

“Yeah and how many of those have you won, Clinton” Peter laughed. 

“Unimportant.” Clint smirked, “because we're winning this one” 

Peter picked a sparkly pink gel pen out of the cup and started writing as he walked, “ok Mr.Prank master” Peter did a motion with his hand, “show me what you got” 

“I'm gonna teach you to spy so well, they're gonna have to start calling you Spy-der-man” Clint tapped him on the head as he walked past him.

“I'm pretty sure Nat would sue me for copyright infringement” Peter laughed. 

“And has that ever stopped us before” Clint pointed the pen he was still holding at him. 

“I don't think we've run into that problem before” Peter sighed as he joined Clint in the hallway. 

“Exactly!” Clint rose a hand into the air, “Ok Pete, I have a five step lesson plan, and we’ll have you pranking like a pro in no time.”

“A five step plan to learn how to be a spy?” Peter mumbled. “Somehow i thought Shield training was more… more” 

“I didn't go to shield training” Clint snorted, “Who do you take me for?” 

Peter shot him a look that must have been somewhere between confused and terrified.

“The circus” Clint said, as if that was any kind of explanation.

Peter shook his head and decided to drop it, “ok, what’s your plan?”

Clint grinned down at him, “step one: intel” 

Peter waited a second for him to continue before speaking, “that's it?”

“Yes,”

“What about steps 2-5”

“I’ll tell you when we get there”

“You haven’t even thought of them yet?” Peter laughed, “have you?” 

“Maybe-so” Clint singsonged, sending Peter a grin. 

Peter laughed. “Intel?”

“Ok so, we have to figure out what our wonderful team leaders are up to” Clint said, “Figure out what nefarious plan they've been concocting in that lab of theirs” 

Peter scrunched up his nose “Friday already shut off the cameras, I tried to hack them ages ago” 

“Oh young one..” Clint whispered, patting Peter’s head as he walked by, “you’re too dependent on technology”

“What are you planning on doing? Reconnaissance arrows?”

“Recon arrows are a good idea, need to write that down” Clint clicked the cap of his pen as he spoke. 

“Well, we can't make recon arrows while Tony’s barricaded himself in the lab, now can we” Peter joked. 

“He can’t survive in there forever!” Clint pointed out. 

Peter hummed, “Debatable” 

“That’s fair” Clint shrugged as he lead Peter to god knows where. 

“So… how are we gonna… spy” Peter asked after a moment. 

Clint smirked, “oldest trick in the book,”

“It isn’t-“

“It’s air vents” 

Peter sighed in defeat, “sounds Fun”

Peter was struggling to crawl through an actual air vent, while Clint talked incoherently a few feet ahead of him. 

“How long until we get above the lab?” Peter asked, trying to peer through an air vent into the room of the tower below him.

The vent was making suspiciously creaky noises as Clint responded, “it’s right down this turn, the third vent on the left is right above Tony’s least favorite lab table”

Peter furrowed his brow, “will we be able to get down through that air vent?” 

Clint huffed, “why do you think it’s his least favorite table?” 

“I’ll meet you there!” Peter laughed as he used his powers to climb across the top of the air vent, hearing an offended scoff underneath him as he left Clint in his dust.

Peter tried to widen his eye as he peered down into the lab. “I don’t think he’s in there!” Peter called over to Clint who had finally caught up to him. 

“He’s not in there?”

“No…” Peter tried to move around the vent to get a better view of the whole lab, he could hear Clint laughing in the background. “No ones in there!”

“He didn’t-“ Clint’s eyes went wide, “he didn’t leave Steve as a guard?”

“No they’re both gone”

“We need to get in there. Now.”

“What? What about intel!”

“Screw intel! We’re taking over the lab, kid” 

Peter pulled the vent out of its screws, wincing at the sound of it totally breaking. Casualty of war! Tony can’t be mad.

Peter curled over the side of the air vent and silently swung over the ceiling, looking down at the floor, it was far below him. Well not that high, he’s still inside, Tony has high ceilings!

While Peter is carefully maneuvering over the ceiling, trying to make the least amount of noise possible he hears a loud thump behind him. 

By the time Peter turned over at the sound, Clint was already by the door “kid, please tell me you know how to lock this thing.”

“Of course!” Peter called as he jumped from the wall to the floor, running over the main computer, “Friday!” He said. 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“Put us on lockdown please!” 

“almost done?” Clint called from the other side of the lab, “we’ve got company!”

Peter turned to see Steve and Tony at the window the minute Friday finished.

“We’re lucky Friday likes me more than him” Peter chuckled as he ran over to the window, making a face at Tony.

Steve was leaning up against the wall in the hallway, clearly trying not to laugh.

Peter looked back to see Clint perching cross legged on a filing cabinet and laughing. 

Peter sidestepped behind him and pulled out his phone, catching the back of his head and the disapproving glare from Tony over his shoulder.

Peter smiled as he tapped a new post into his phone.

@stark_intern:  
We've officially stolen the lab

“Mr.Stark is requesting an audio chat” Friday announced. 

“Yeah, sure!” Peter called back, smiling at Tony from the other side of the Lab door. 

Tony knocked on the window before his audio was patched through, “I hate you so much” his voice was slightly static has it echoed into the lab. 

“You’ve stolen my son, Legolas, this means war”

Clint barked a laugh at him. 

Peter shot Steve a smile before sticking his tongue out, “How’s it going old man? ” 

Steve frowned from the other side of the glass door, “I get him out of there to eat actual food for the first time ever, and this is how you repay me?”

“This is what happens when you leave your base unattended!” Clint shot back. 

“A good meal was worth it Tony” Cap sighed, looking towards Peter, “Your mentor is going to starve, thanks to you” 

Tony scoffed, “clearly”

Steve knocked on the window “you better not keep yourself holed up in there too,”

Peter cocked his head to the side, he could totally climb through the vents back to the common kitchen.

Steve seemed to have taken the silence as refusal, because he was shaking his head, “see Tony? Bad influence, the lot of us” 

“Nah, were totally awesome influences,” Clint tapped his hand on the table of tech he was messing with, “Peter! Lesson two of spying, c'mere” 

“Ugh” Tony sighed, “you can’t be teaching him shield stuff, I’m supposed to be the one teaching him” 

“Steve’s teaching me how to draw,” Peter laughed, “you aren’t special, Tony” 

, “I can’t believe it” Tony shook his head “What, is Thor also teaching you to be a God?”

“I wish.” Peter monotoned. 

Clint threw a cup of pencils at the window, “both of you! Go! Get out, shoe!” 

Tony sighed as he watched pencils skid across the floor, “know that your cleaning up after him, kid” he said before following Steve out of the hallway. 

“As I was saying,” Clint continued after a second, “lesson two of spy knowledge should totally be using cool spy gear” 

“You have cool spy gear?” Peter looked up quickly.

“None at all, that’s why you’re going to build some” Clint waved a hand vaguely at all of the lab. 

Peter laughed, “We have the lab, we might as well use it, I have an idea!”

“Alright kid, what’s this genius plan” Clint leaned against the lab table Peter was sitting at. 

 

CamJansen@stark_intern: We've officially stolen the lab

BlintCarton@Hawkeyeslastarrow: Is that clint???

Sarah@Avengme: Looks like the wild boys have become the men

Arachkid@Spideysseventharm: Seriously, what does this intern even Do.


	5. Johnny Storm (the human torch)

Peter threw his phone onto a couch that had the kind of looks that landed somewhere just on the unsettling side of perfect. “Are we actually doing this?” He laughed, turning towards Johnny, who was laying across the greater half of the picture perfect red couch. 

“Doing what?” Johnny moved to pick up Peter’s phone, “Sitting on a couch?” He asked, clearly trying to unlock Peter’s phone. 

“No flamebrain, i meant-” Peter huffed, waving a hand towards the camera set up in front of him “The interview” 

“Well i mean, we can back out if you want?” Storm said, stretching his leg forward to touch Peter’s side with a socked foot.

“No.. I-” Peter scrunched up his nose, “When did you take your shoes off?” he objected as he pushed johnny’s foot away from himself. 

Johnny lightly kicked at him again, “this was your idea, we can back out if you want to”

“Put on your shoes, asshole” Peter laughed. 

“You didn't answer my question,” Johnny kicked him again, but smiled up at Peter as he did it, looking up from the phone in his lap. 

Peter hummed as he pushed Johnny’s foot away from himself, and if he had to use a bit of his strength to do it, no one would know the better. Peter moved to perch on the arm to get away from Johnny’s annoyingly flame decalled socks. 

“So, you wanna ditch?” Johnny asked, still playing with Peter’s phone. 

“I'm not going to ditch buzzfeed,” Peter shook his head, “They're buzzfeed” 

“So you’ll go through with it then?”Johnny tilted his head to the side, sitting up on his elbows to look at Peter. 

Peter hummed, “Yeah, Tony said this would be good for-” Peter did a vague gesture towards his whole… everything. 

“For Peter Parker, right?” Johnny smiled, “You make it sound like you're the one that's the secret,” 

“You know what i mean,” Peter frowned at him, “i just…” he let his voice grow quiet, “I just don't know if it’s a good idea for everyone to know that Peter Parker knows the avengers,” Peter leaned back, “You know?” 

Torch looked at him with unmasked sympathy, “You know,” He said after a moment, “I'm willing to do classes on how to handle being being famous” he sent a patented smirk his way. 

Peter glared at him, “Gee thanks” 

“No seriously,” Johnny reached out a hand onto peter’s shoulder, “if Peter Parker ends up with the kind of pr Spider-man has?” He laughed, removing his hand, “we’d be doomed” 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes for a second, “I'm not that bad am i?” 

“Peter people thought your twitter account was some kind of publicity stunt for the avengers” Johnny laughed, “didn't even think you were a real person” 

“Isn't that a good thing?” Peter asked. 

“No peter! You're a human person!” Johnny barked a laugh. 

Peter shook his head, “a boring one” 

“Peter…” Johny kicked him again, harder than he had done before, “people will love peter parker.

Peter huffed, “sure they will”

“They will! Why do you think were at buzzfeed?” Johnny waved his hand around the studio. 

“Because of Tony?” 

“No-” Torch made a struggled sound in his throat before kindly dropping the subject and leaning back into the couch. “Isn't this your first time getting interviewed?” 

“Uh, i was on the news after that Stark Expo thing” Peter thought for a second, “but i was like nine at the time” 

“That barely counts” Johnny shook his head. 

“Touche” Peter hummed, “We can’t all be the center of attention all the time” 

“What can i say, it comes easy to me,” Johnny smirked “Just follow my lead” 

“Five Minutes!” A call echoed across the small buzzfeed set. 

“Oh fun,” Johnny pulled himself up on the couch, smiling as an interviewer walked onto the set. 

She had a bun held together with what looked like chopsticks and her kind smile was obscured by large rounded glasses. The interviewer rushed in, placing a stack of papers on a table just off set. She looked too Johnny’s discarded shoes on the ground with dismay, and then handed both the boys microphones. 

“Ok you're going to introduce yourself and say ‘i'm here to talk about my internship” Like we talked about earlier” her eyes moved from Peter to Johnny, “You should introduce yourself too, while we're getting that intro footage. 

“Oh, ok” Peter said, sitting up ‘properly’’ on the couch. 

“Three-two-one” a voice said behind the cameras. 

Peter stared at the camera for a second before another kick at his side broke him through it, “Im- uh, wait.” Peter ran a hand through his hair, “Hi! im Peter Parker, this is buzzfeed” 

“This is buzzfeed?” Johnny echoed next to him, laughing to himself. 

“Uh, can we start over?” Peter asked, looking back at the interviewer. 

She smiled at him and nodded.

Peter looked at the camera, with a little motion of his hands. “Im.. peter parker and welcome-” 

“Oh my god you need to enunciate” Johnny elbowed his side.   
“Hello My Name Is Peter Parker” He over-enunciated his words, making a face as he watched Johnny from the corner of his eye.

Johny let out a laugh “For real now!” he sent a practiced smile towards the camera. 

“Hey everyone, im Peter Parker, I'm here at buzzfeed to talk about my internship with Mr.St- with Tony- My internship with Iron Man” Peter laughed awkwardly before looking at Johnny

“Wow you had it for a second there! i'm Johnny Storm A-K-A the human torch, and i'm trying to unlock Peter Parker’s phone while he answers interview questions” Johnny introduced himself with an ease that reminded Peter of when Tony talked to press. 

“Thank you Johnny.” Peter said, looking back towards the interviewer. “Ok! I'm just gonna start,” Peter sing-songed as he picked up the bowl of pre-prepared paper slips sitting on the coffee table. “Oh that's a good way to start it, “How’d you meet the avengers?” Peter read off the slip before looking up at the camera. 

“Oh that's a fun one, do tell” Johnny spoke from next to him, still tapping away at Peter’s phone. 

“Well, i met Tony because I- through the internship, that's obvious” Peter drove through his prepared lines based on what Pepper had told him. “But like, technically i met Iron man when i was…. Eight?”

“That pause?”

“I had to do the math” Peter’s hand moved to the back of his neck, “it was at the stark expo in 2012?”

“With the killer robots?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah with the killer robots!” 

“Yeah, and then i just kind of met the others through the internship?” Peter said slowly, fitting it to his alibi. 

“Aww thats boring, won't you be a dear and tell them how you met me?” Johnny swung his head towards Peter. 

“You're not even an avenger, Johnny” 

‘Do it,, its funny” 

Peter sighed as the interviewer nodded in the side of his vision. 

“Well i was helping repair some of Falcon’s tech after a mission while Tony talked to Reed Richards of the Fantastic four,” peter motioned towards Johnny, “and unfortunately someone decided since i was an intern i had to get them a nice hot cup of joe.”

Johnny was smirking from the other side of the couch, “I dont even like coffee” 

“You took the heat away every time i got within five feet of you and told me to get you a new one, because you're terrible and cruel” Peter said, not even having to change the story, the four hadn't known he wasn't a normal intern yet. 

Johnny let out a laugh at that, “Cruel?” I'm pretty sure that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Peter looked back up at him, “Yeah, maybe after your sister scolded you, like you were seven” 

“Well ok, first of all, rude” Storm laughed, mocking anger, “and second of all, what's the next question?”

“Oh,” peter said as he pulled out another slip of paper. “Whos your favorite avenger?” Peter read aloud, before pausing for a second, “well i can't say that” 

“Boo” Torch said from next to him, “Mines Spiderman.” Torch said seriously, looking into the camera. 

Peter hoped his face wasn't read, “You know what i can tell you? My least favorite member of the fantastic four is The Human Torch” 

Johnny didn't even pause at the insult “oh same dude! Glad we could finally agree on something.”

Peter laughed at that, catching the eye of the woman behind the camera, who motioned him to hurry up. 

“Ok last question,” Peter pulled out another piece of paper, “Its just… blank?”

Johnny sat up and grabbed the paper, “Oh that means it's my turn to ask a question!” 

“It's your turn?”

“Yeah anything i want.” Torch smiled, “Ok... what's your phone’s password?”

Peter shook his head, “And that ends it for this interview, thanks for watching!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I’m trying to start writing again


End file.
